


Efficient Solution

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel gets an unexpected birthday present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



Stoffel laughed when he realised who his new neighbour was, after all that had happened, Kevin was living next door to him. They both needed a base in England with all the time they spent at the factory, their separate factories, and London had seemed like the ideal place, they both knew other racers who lived around here, so it was no surprise that they'd ended up in the same area, but the same block of flats? That was spooky.

But it was nice having a familiar face around, at least it meant that he wouldn't have to spend his birthday alone. He had been needed at the factory until Friday, and then he was flying out to Bahrain early on Sunday morning, ready for the chaos of another race weekend.

He would see his parents once he was back from the fly-aways but that hadn't stopped people sending him presents. And since this was the first day that he was actually home when the post had arrived, he got quite a fright when the post lady showed up with a satchel filled with cards and small packages, and then returned half an hour later with a bag full of larger packages that were clearly too bulky to carry.

After he'd thanked her profusely, Stoffel made himself a cup of coffee, and found the leftover cake out of the fridge, there was still quite a lot of it, although he was sure that the guys would help him eat it all later, even if that meant hearing about how much weight they'd lost. Again.

Stoffel had arranged all the cards out on the coffee table, he was always amazed how many people remembered his birthday, although he was sure that the reason he got more and more each year was due to his higher profile in the media. A lot of the cards from fans were congratulating him on his GP2 title and a couple were from distant relatives who had no doubt got his address from his mum.

He'd phoned his parents that morning, just hear his native tongue more than anything, although he used English so frequently that he was worried one day he would actually forget it. But it had only made him a little bit more homesick. He was fine when he was on the road, busy with work, and this year was going to be ridiculously busy for him, but on the rare day off he had, it overwhelmed him.

Stoffel got another cup of coffee, and some more cake, before deciding that he might as well open the presents, and see what people had sent him. There was a nice collection of photos signed by various drivers, mostly Red Bull sponsored, that he'd spent time with in his various junior categories, which was their idea of a joke, although he really should be alarmed at the number of topless pictures of friends that he now possessed.

He came across a box that wasn't shaped like a photograph, and he tore it open in excitement, hoping for something different. And boy did he get that.

A dildo. An eye-wateringly large dildo that left him holding it as though it might leap out of the box and attack him.

His mind was reeling as to who would think that this was funny, but it didn't really rule out any of his friends, or fellow drivers. Stoffel looked to see if there was the name of the sender on the box, and that was when he saw that it wasn't addressed to him.

He wasn't one to blush, but the thought of having to apologise to Kevin for accidentally opening his parcel had his cheeks burning up with embarrassment. But it would save him from having to open any more gifts, so he grabbed some of the cake and headed out, hoping that he could just hand it over to Kevin without too many questions.

As Stoffel was waiting for Kevin to answer he tried to make sure the box was covering its contents, so that they could both pretend that they had no idea what was inside it.

"Happy Birthday!" Kevin went in for a hug before Stoffel could even say hi, dragging him into his flat before taking the small plate of cake, and the box which was now hanging open so that Kevin knew that not only had Stoffel opened it, but he'd definitely seen what it was.

"I got a lot of birthday 'presents' today and it was in with them." Stoffel wanted to ask a lot of questions but it wasn't his place.

"It's lonely being on the road all the time." Kevin winked at Stoffel, grinning as he waited for Stoffel to say something.

"But… I… Are… Wh-?" Stoffel took a deep breath and stared at Kevin as he sat on the sofa, eating the cake and smiling as he watched Stoffel blurt out bits of sentences like a malfunctioning robot.

Kevin motioned for Stoffel to sit down, offering him a bit of cake which he accepted, it was going to be a while before he could eat any more cake without a very good excuse. He didn't bat an eyelid about sharing a fork, his mind was still reeling with all the implications of this new information.

"We've been friends for too long. Say whatever you have to say." Kevin's tone of voice was almost resigned, bracing himself, and Stoffel felt anger at all the people who must have hurt him in the past for this to be his default reaction.

Stoffel considered all the questions running through his head. But I thought you had a girlfriend? I didn't know you liked guys? Are you seeing anyone? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were good enough friends that you could tell me things like that? In the end he realised none of them needed answers, all that mattered was Kevin was still his friend.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kevin grinned, his usual cheeky little angel smile and Stoffel felt himself relax, before taking another bite of the cake.

"About _that_?" Kevin laughed, looking at the dildo that was just sitting on the coffee table like an ornament.

"If you want." Stoffel smiled, they'd talked about equally taboo things over the years, although never their actual experiences with such things.

"So… I'm bi. And I love being fucked. But my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, wasn't into it so…" Kevin bit his lip, waiting for Stoffel to say something but there was nothing for Stoffel to say so he just nodded for Kevin to carry on. "It's just so complicated with racing and travelling that…" Kevin's eyes darted over to the dildo, he shrugged and Stoffel went in for a hug.

All the questions had been replaced with his mind's own cinema showing him clips of what Kevin would look like being fucked and he found that he had to remind his body to swallow, and breathe.

"Efficient solution." Stoffel was glad that Kevin couldn't see the blush on his face while they were hugging.

"It's not quite the same alone, but it's better than nothing." Kevin took a deep breath and Stoffel thought he was crying but when he pulled back he saw Kevin smiling. Stoffel brushed a strand of hair out of his face, glad that he'd managed to comfort a friend.

"Catch twenty-two. Relationships are complicated, but nothing else is quite as good." Stoffel hadn't realised that he was holding Kevin's hand, stroking along the side of it with his thumb, it all felt so natural that he didn't see the need to move.

"So true." Kevin nodded, reaching with his free hand to pick up his coffee. "If only there was a way to have a nice uncomplicated friendship, that also involved sex."

Surely Kevin wasn't so naïve that he'd never heard of friends with benefits? But then Stoffel saw the way he was looking at him. Big eyes asking what his lips couldn't.

Kevin was still holding his hand, using it to draw their bodies closer as Stoffel wondered why he'd never thought of that before. All those years travelling the world, having time to race but not to date, when the answer was staring him right in the face.

Stoffel inched closer as time seemed to slow, his heart pounding away, and when Kevin's lips met his he felt the crackle of electricity in the air. Kevin's hand brushed against his rough stubble, holding his head so that he could deepen the kiss, plump lips teasing as he gasped and moaned. The taste of chocolate icing made it seem familiar and comforting, a natural progression in their relationship.

Kevin broke the kiss, and he didn't have to say a word. He led Stoffel to the bedroom and even the way he let his arse wiggle as he walked had Stoffel rock hard and imagining just how good Kevin would be. It was no secret that it had been a while since he'd dated anyone, and he was sure that Kevin would be nothing short of spectacular, and noisy, in bed.

Stoffel pulled off his jumper as Kevin dragged his eyes over him, it had been a while since he'd seen him topless, and he was leaner, more defined than he was a couple of years ago. He made his pecs bounce just to see Kevin's smile, he'd do anything to see him happy, and was rewarded with the most angelic of grins, the one that made him seem all innocent, when he was anything but.

Stoffel unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them off before sliding his boxers down and letting his rock hard cock spring free. "Like what you see?"

Kevin nodded, little murmurs of appreciation escaping his lips as he played with the hem of his t-shirt, showing off more of his tattoo as Stoffel stared in appreciation. Even with them being close friends, he'd never see all of Kevin's chest tattoo.

He slid off his jeans first, knowing that Stoffel would want to see the tattoo, enjoying every second of the teasing as he played with the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up so that Stoffel could see his abs, only getting flashes of the tattoo. It was hard to focus with the bright colours of his boxers, they were eye-catching and Stoffel had to force his eyes to take in all of Kevin's beauty.

Stoffel reached out to hold Kevin's hips, hands stroking the curve of his back and playing with the elastic of his boxers, snapping it as he leant in for a kiss. This time it was more passionate, forceful, and Stoffel could feel Kevin's cock leaking through the flimsy material of his boxers.

Kevin let out a growl and Stoffel stood back, watching him reveal his chest as though it was a work of art being unveiled. He leant down to kiss at it, starting with his shoulder and working down as Kevin tried to grab hold of his hair, pushing his head down towards the tent that had formed in his boxers.

"Get on the bed." Stoffel could tell that Kevin would like being bossed around in the bedroom, and it would only work here, he was far too stubborn to accept orders anywhere else.

Kevin slinked out of his boxers, throwing them in the direction of Stoffel before crawling onto the bed, arching his back and holding his arse high as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Stoffel was watching.

"You look gorgeous." Stoffel watched as Kevin winked, before nodding towards the bedside table. It didn't take him long to find lube and a condom, leaving them on the bed as he kneeled behind Kevin, kissing the small of his back before trailing his tongue down between his cheeks, circling his hole as he delighted in the little gasps. Kevin was gripping at the duvet, his knuckles white and his eyes screwed shut as Stoffel dipped his tongue in, leaving Kevin on the brink of orgasm, his cock leaking as he arched his back to get Stoffel's tongue deeper.

Stoffel took the hint and lubed up his fingers, sliding one in slowly as Kevin took a deep breath, he was being gentle when Kevin said, "More." Another finger slid in without too much resistance and Stoffel curled them so that he was hitting the right spot, making Kevin cry out in pleasure as he begged for more. By the time he was sliding a third finger in the noises Kevin was making were so erotic that Stoffel couldn't imagine what he would sound like when he came.

"Fuck me." Kevin repeated over and over, pausing only to whimper when Stoffel withdrew his fingers, he begged so beautifully until the rustle of foil signalled that Stoffel had slid the condom on, and Kevin looked back with a devilish grin.

"Roll over. I want to see how beautiful you look when you come." Stoffel could get used to giving the orders, and Kevin complied, moving effortlessly onto his back. He lay with his legs spread wide and his hands behind his head, fully on display for Stoffel as he took in the orgasmic sight of Kevin ready and waiting for his cock, hole stretched and slick, grin never leaving his face.

He lined up and let Kevin wrap his legs around his waist, getting comfy as Stoffel bit his lip. Kevin felt so tight and just as Stoffel thought he wasn't going to fit, the tip slipped in and he felt Kevin clench around him before relaxing, waiting for the rest of his cock. Stoffel started with little thrusts, using them to work his way deeper inside Kevin as he pressed his head into the pillow, his neck outstretched and Stoffel could see his pulse race.

"Oh god more." Kevin's hands were holding Stoffel's shoulders, gripping him tight, keeping them both focused on the moment. Each thrust saw Kevin scrunching his eyes shut in pleasure before letting them fly open, staring at Stoffel as his mouth hung open.

Stoffel was gasping and there were tears welling up in his eyes. Kevin was biting at his lip and Stoffel reached out to stroke the side of his face, changing the angle and sliding deeper inside him.

"More." Kevin's hard cock was bouncing as he begged, Stoffel was moving so fast that the bed was creaking and banging against the wall, and that only seemed to turn Kevin on more. Stoffel felt his muscles twitch and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted them to come together and grabbed Kevin's cock, tugging on it furiously as he tried to keep up the frantic pace of his thrusts. Kevin's eyes were screwed shut and he was moaning and gasping in pleasure, pleading in Danish as warm come spilled over Stoffel's hand and he felt all of Kevin's muscles flutter with his climax, triggering his orgasm and leaving him breathless and dizzy, white spots in his vision as he cried out, only Kevin's hands on his shoulders stopped him collapsing down in blissful exhaustion.

"Fuck that was good." Kevin sounded sleepy and Stoffel leant down for a kiss, trying not to crush him while they were both still breathless. Sweat ran down his back as the cool air sent a chill through his body, mingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm as he twitched.

"You're amazing." Stoffel kissed at Kevin's open mouth as he slid out, trailing kisses down his neck before cuddling in beside him, tracing the lines of his tattoo as they dozed.

"Think you'll be ready for a repeat in Bahrain?" Kevin kissed the end of his nose as Stoffel laughed.

"I should have just recovered by then."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
